Te consolare
by kotoko-noda
Summary: "Esta comprobado que el mundo me odia  ttebayo" agacho la mirada algo deprimido "la primera vez que me gusta alguien y…Sakura-chan es su novia" Sasunaru xD
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno aquí ando con otro fanfic esta vez de naruto, está basado en una de las historias de un manga que leí hace tiempo y pues espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece si lo hiciera Naruto y Sasuke hubieran tenido ciertos "encuentros" a lo largo de toda la serie **_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

"_**Te consolare"**_

"debo tener la peor suerte del mundo" pensó cierto rubio mientras un aura depresiva le rodeaba.

-"Naruto traduce la siguiente parte"- el profesor, un hombre de cabellos grisáceos, con un cubre bocas tapándole la mitad del rostro se encontraba escribiendo en la pizarra algunas anotaciones mientras sostenía el libro de texto en su mano

"¡si, definitivamente el mundo está conspirando en mi contra ´ttebayo!" de todos los días que podría haber traducido cualquier parte del libro, tenía que ser exactamente el día en el que se le había olvidado el mugroso libro cuando le tocaba hacerlo.

Si, definitivamente el mundo le odiaba…

-"Naruto por favor traduce la siguiente parte"- volvió a ordenar el peligris, el rubio sí que se encontraba en un aprieto, probablemente sería castigado y tendría que hacer una tarea de proporciones incalculables para compensar esa falta; conociendo a Kakashi-sensei era más que probable que tendría que hacer la dichosa tarea.

Estaba a punto de disculparse y rogar porque Kakashi se apiadara de su alma cuando de repente uno de sus compañeros le ofreció su libro. Observo el objeto y luego a la persona que se lo ofrecía.

Su compañero/rival/mejor amigo/otros se encontraba con la mano recargada en el pupitre y apoyando su mentón sobre esta mano con la vista al frente y ofreciéndole el libro con la otra mano. Naruto parpadeo unos segundos antes de tomar el libro.

-"pagina 187 segundo párrafo"- dijo en un tono bajo de voz y sin mayor interés el pelinegro

El rubio prosiguió a traducir dicha parte librándose así de un castigo y de tarea extra, todo gracias al pelinegro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La clases habían terminado con esa materia, el oji azul suspiro aliviado, gracias a Sasuke no había tenido problemas. Tomo el libro y se le extendió al pelinegro.

-"gracias teme me has salvado"- le sonrió mientras sasuke tomaba el libro de vuelta –"lamento habérmelo quedado el resto de la clase"- se disculpo rascándose la aveza detrás de la nuca

-"tienes suerte de que ya haya memorizado todo el libro"- recogió sus pertenencias –"solo a un dobe como tu se le ocurre olvidarse el libro de texto"- dijo con cierta burla terminado de recoger sus pertenencias

-"Sasuke-teme"- exclamo molesto el rubio mientras el pelinegro se acercaba a una peli rosa

-"justo lo que se esperaba se Sasuke-kun"- exclamaron algunas al escuchar la pequeña conversación de ambos

Naruto le observo junto con la ojiverde "Esta comprobado que el mundo me odia ´ttebayo" agacho la mirada algo deprimido "la primera vez que me gusta alguien y…Sakura-chan es su novia" pensó aun mas deprimido el oji azul, conocía a ambos desde que eran niños, eran sus mejores amigos y había comenzado a salir desde hace un tiempo.

Al rubio siempre le había gustado el azabache y cuando se había enterado de que él y Sakura se habían hecho novios no había hecho más que deprimirse, claro que nunca lo había exteriorizado, siempre había ocultado sus sentimientos y actuaba con tal normalidad que cualquiera pensaría que no le había afectado para nada la noticia.

Mas la realidad era otra….

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-"mierda, se me ha olvidado el cuaderno en clases"- caminaba cierto rubio por los pasillos desolados de la escuela –"tuve que regresar desde casa por el"- suspiro cansado mientras se dirigía a su salón de clases –"definitivamente no tengo remedio"- abrió la puerta del salón

-"lo siento…hay alguien más que me gusta"- se escucho una voz ya conocida para él.

Observo el lugar y al hacerlo pudo observar como una cabellera rosada pasaba junto a él y le empujaba un poco para poder salir.

-"lo siento olvide una cosa"- se disculpo por la intromisión

-"eres un dobe"- Sasuke coloco el cuaderno en su cabeza golpeándole un poco con el –"se te olvido esto"- le dijo con la mirada baja, su cabello tapaba parte de su rostro

El rubio tomo el libro entre sus manos –"gracias"- le observo con preocupación

-"¿te preocupa dobe?"- dijo con una sonrisa forzada –"si es así...acabo de romper con Sakura ¿te gustaría consolarme?"- alzo la vista y le miro –"aunque sea solo un momento"- el rostro de Naruto se tiño de rojo al escuchar esas palabras

-"jajaja es broma dobe"- Sasuke se separo de él y se dio la vuelta para recoger su maletín

-"está bien"- el pelinegro se giro sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, le observo buscando algún indicio de burla en sus palabras –"me esforzare para ser el sustituto de Sakura-chan"- dijo con total confianza y dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

Sasuke parpadeo un par de veces sin poder creerse lo que Naruto le había dicho, este por su parte se acerco a él acortando de nuevo la distancia entre ambos. Acerco sus labios a los del otro en un roce superficial. Poco a poco el beso fue cobrando intensidad, Sasuke había tomado a Naruto por la cintura pegando su cuerpo más al suyo.

La falta de aire fue lo que los hizo separarse, el rubio se encontraba con las mejillas encendidas y respirando un tanto agitado. Era la segunda vez que besaba a Sasuke (la primera había sido de niños en un "accidente") y no se arrepentía de ello.

El pelinegro lo tomo del brazo jalándolo y llevándolo hasta el escritorio, donde lo sentó y volvió a besar de forma demandante. Naruto pasó sus brazos por el cuello del otro mientras el beso continuaba.

Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a recorrer el torso del ojiazul por debajo de la playera escolar. Se separaron del beso y Sasuke desabrocho la playera del rubio para poder recorrer su pecho sin la estorbosa playera.

Naruto se inclino un poco, recargándose sobre el escritorio con una mano mientras tapaba su boca con la otra mano. Se había olvidado el lugar en donde estaban y aunque se suponía que estaba vacía la escuela, no podía correr el riesgo de que le escucharan si es que alguien pasaba por ahí.

Sasuke fue descendiendo de su pecho hasta su entrepierna, la cual se encontraba ya muy abultada, llevo sus manos hasta su pantalón y lo desabrocho liberando el miembro del rubio. Naruto se sonrojo aun más y desvió la vista avergonzado.

El pelinegro le despojo del pantalón y de la ropa interior rápidamente.

-"¡espera teme! ¡¿Qué…"- se asusto un poco ante la acción, mas su pregunta fue callada con otro beso.

Se separaron de nuevo del beso y Sasuke llevo algunos dedos a su boca ensalivándolos muy bien en un gesto realmente sugestivo. Naruto trago saliva al verlo "Estúpido y sensual teme" pensó avergonzado

Sasuke le observo y sonrió de lado, se acerco de nuevo a él para besarle mientras introducía el primer dedo en la entrada del rubio. Éste se tenso y se separo.

-"aahh…duele…"- se quejo ante la intromisión tan repentina

Para distraerlo el pelinegro tomo su miembro y comenzó a masturbarle sin dejar de mover su dedo dentro. Algunas lágrimas involuntarias resbalaron por sus mejillas. Sentía dolor, dolor mezclado con un extraño placer.

Un segundo dedo se unió al primero y poco después un tercero les acompaño. Naruto gemía, estaba a punto de correrse, pero Sasuke no se lo iba a permitir, todavía no, dejo de atender su miembro y saco sus dedos de su interior.

El rubio se quejo y le miro con el ceño levemente fruncido, Sasuke por su parte no dijo nada, tan solo desabrocho su pantalón liberando su propio miembro. El rubio no podía estar más sonrojado.

Se acerco de nuevo a besarle mientras le penetraba lentamente. Naruto se tenso de nuevo, el pelinegro entro completamente en el. Sin esperar a que este se acostumbrase comenzó a moverse, primero lento y después aumentando el ritmo.

El aula se encontraba vacía, el único sonido que podía escucharse era el de sus cuerpos chocando y sus jadeos y gemidos que cada vez era más audibles.

-"Sasuke voy a…ahhhhhh"- termino corriendo el rubio en el pecho de ambos. Unas embestidas más y el pelinegro también se corrió en el interior del ojiazul.

Ambos se encontraban intentando controlar sus respiraciones, el pelinegro se recargo en su hombre y Naruto le abrazo. Ninguno dijo nada.

Naruto jamás se había imaginado que estar de esa forma con el otro hubiera sido tan excitante, tan placentero…

De repente su mente reaccionó de su ensoñación separándose así del otro. Estaba mal, muy mal…

Se había aprovechado de la situación en la que había encontrado al azabache para poder estar con él. Empezó a sentir remordimiento, jamás debió haber hecho algo así…

Se incorporo buscando sus prendas y comenzando a vestirse en completo silencio. El pelinegro tan solo acomodo sus ropas sin decir ni hacer nada más. Ambos terminaron de vestirse, el rubio le dio la espalda quedando de frente a la puerta; se disponía a retirarse sin más.

-"etto…yo…bueno…"- tartamudeo nervioso sin saber que decir, sintió la respiración del pelinegro cerca de su oreja y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

-"nos vemos"- susurro en un tono sensual de voz para después marcharse antes que el rubio.

-"Sasuke"- sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas, no podía creer lo que había pasado con Sasuke, sabía que estaba mal pero tan solo esperaba estar con él un poco mas…tan solo un poco…

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Bueno ¿qué les pareció? La historia tendrá aproximadamente 3 capítulos (espero) si quieren saber que sucedió después entonces dejen review, no toma mucho tiempo y ayudan a la causa "apresurando autoras flojas" xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer esto y especial gracias a quienes dejan review, hacen feliz a este intento de autora T.T**_

_**En fin he aquí el segundo capítulo de este fanfic, como dato curioso sepan que esta historia y la de "si tú me tocas" ocurren en el mismo espacio/tiempo por lo que son historias diferentes que ocurren en un mismo lugar (lol). En fin disfruten del capítulo.**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece, si lo hiciera hace un tiempo que hubiera tenido un final Sasunaru con escenas lemonosas…**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

-"¡Ey Naruto!"- le llamo desde la puerta del aula –"vamos a ir a los videojuegos y a comer ramen ¿vienes?"-

-"¡espera Kiba!"- se apresuro a recoger sus cosas –"claro que voy ´ttebayo"- tomo su maletín y se dispuso a marcharse

-"no"- le sujeto del brazo –"el dobe irá a casa conmigo"- les miro sin soltarle

Tanto el Inuzuka como el Uzumaki le observaron con sorpresa, el rubio tenia las mejillas levemente coloradas y no sabía qué hacer o decir ante eso.

-"Kakashi-sensei me pidió que le explicara el ejercicio de la clase de hoy"-hablo de nuevo el pelinegro soltándole

-"oh ya veo"- acomodó sus cosas –"eso te pasa por no prestar atención Naruto"- dijo en un tono algo burlón –"bueno entonces yo me retiro"- observo al Uchiha –"te deseo suerte con el baka de Naruto"- se marcho quedando los 2 solos en el salón de clases

Sasuke observo al ojiazul durante unos segundos, aun tenía ese sonrojo en sus mejillas –"he notado que…"- dijo de repente llamando la atención del rubio -"con esos gestos pareces una mujer"- esbozo una sonrisa burlona

-"¡Teme!"- alzo su mano en puño claramente molesto por eso

-"Sasuke…"- ambos se giraron en dirección a la puerta, en esta se encontraba la peli rosa con ambas manos sobre el pecho y sosteniendo algo entre ellas –"siento molestarte pero...te he traído esto"- le extendió un par de boletos –"¿las recuerdas? Son las entradas que me habías dado para la inauguración del nuevo parque de diversiones, íbamos a salir este fin de semana pero…"- el pelinegro no se movió

-"no las quiero quédatelas"- dijo fríamente

-"no, Sai me dijo que te las entregara"- se las extendió de nuevo –"tómalas por favor, se que yo fui quien termino contigo pero ha pasado un mes desde entonces y…"- agacho un poco la vista –"me gustaría que me perdonaras y que tal vez, pudieras salir con alguien más, para que no desperdicies las entradas…tu sabes…que tengas una nueva novia y…"- hablo nerviosa

Sasuke bufo un poco molesto al escuchar hablar de Sai –"para tu información ya estoy saliendo con alguien mucho mejor que tu"- desvió la mirada –"así que no necesito de tu lastima ni de tus preocupaciones"- dijo de una manera fría e indiferente –"ahora si no tienes nada mejor que hacer lárgate que estamos ocupados"- le observo con una mirada llena de rencor

Sakura sonrió tristemente, se acerco entregándole los boletos –"me alegro de que hayas podido olvidarme"- le sonrió al rubio –"lamento que hayas escuchado esto Naruto"- se despidió y se marcho del aula dejándolos completamente solos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ambos iban de camino a casa en completo silencio, Sasuke caminaba un poco más adelante mientras que Naruto le seguía de cerca; tan solo observándole.

-"deja de mirarme así"- dijo de repente el azabache con cierto aire de fastidio en la voz

-"no te estoy mirando ´ttebayo"- hizo un mohín y desvió su vista

-"si lo estás haciendo usuratonkashi"- continuo caminando, mas se detuvo de repente y al hacerlo el rubio también lo hizo

-"¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto el oji azul

-"salgamos este fin de semana"- dijo de repente sorprendiendo al rubio –"después de todo aun tengo las entradas"- continuo con su camino pero sin voltear a ver al oji azul en ningún momento

Naruto sonrió con tristeza, sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pelinegro, no por nada era su amigo desde hace años…

Siguió caminando detrás de Sasuke alcanzándolo por fin y caminando a su lado. Las calles se encontraban completamente desiertas. Acerco su mano a la del otro rozándola levemente, dudando si tomarla o no. Sasuke sintió el roce de su mano y también rozo con la propia la del otro. Sus manos se entrelazaron a los pocos segundos.

-"pasare por ti a las 9:00 a.m."- dijo el pelinegro –"más te vale estar listo o me voy sin ti"-

El rubio asintió sonriendo para sus adentros, se sentía muy feliz, sería la primera cita que tendría con Sasuke, le observo de reojo y se sintió un poco triste al verle.

Parecía como si se hubiera aprovechado de la situación de Sasuke… y se sintió egoísta…nuevamente se pregunto si de verdad estaba bien lo que hacía…

Tan solo quería hacer feliz a Sasuke…quería verle feliz…quería ser alguien especial para él…

Que egoísta era…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El fin de semana llego y con ello su primera cita. Esa mañana Naruto se había despertado muy temprano para desayunar, darse un baño y preparar la ropa que se pondría en ese día.

Sacaba una y otra prenda, buscando y combinándolos todos, eran cerca de las 8:30 y, después de mucho pensarlo opto por usar unos jeans de un azul oscuro un poco deslavados, con una playera color naranja de manga corta, pero de color negro en las mangas, en el centro tenía un estampado de un dragón negro.

Se observo en el espejo después de haberse peinado, no lucia nada mal. Se miro varias veces más haciendo diferentes poses frente al espejo. Duro un buen rato haciendo eso hasta que observo su reloj de mano, faltaban unos pocos minutos para la hora acordada.

Salió del baño y se encamino a la puerta de la entrada, tan solo se asomaría a ver si Sasuke estaba por llegar. Abrió la puerta y se topo con unos oscuros ojos. Parpadeo unos segundos observándole.

El pelinegro suspiro, estaba a punto de llamar cuando el dobe había abierto la puerta, bajo su brazo –"espero ya estés listo"- el rubio sonrió y asintió, salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Esperaba que fuera un día divertido…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A pesar de estar nublado, el día había transcurrido con completa normalidad, se habían divertido, habían discutido por un par de tonterías y habían comido algo después de subirse a un par de atracciones.

-"¿A dónde iremos ahora Sasuke?"- pregunto el rubio mientras caminaba a su lado

Sasuke observo al alrededor buscando alguna otra atracción, a lo lejos pudo notar una casa de los sustos. Esbozo una sonrisa socarrona, conocía perfectamente al rubio como para saber que le aterraban ese tipo de lugares, le arrastraría ahí para poder divertirse un poco con ello.

Naruto por su parte observo la sonrisa que el pelinegro tenía, le miro con desconfianza, no le daba buena espina aquello. No sabía qué tipo de planes perversos tendría en mente, y no quería averiguarlos.

El Uchiha volteo a observar al rubio sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, Naruto trago saliva nerviosamente, el pelinegro le tomo de la mano y lo llevo consigo, el ojiazul se sonrojo visiblemente ante eso.

-"en serio pareces una mujer al hacer esos gestos"- dijo burlonamente mientras le veía de reojo

-"Sasuke teme eres un…"-enmudeció al observar a un par de personas que se encontraban unos metros delante e inmediatamente detuvo su andar

-"¿Qué sucede dobe?"- pregunto extrañado –"¿Qué es lo que…"- el rubio lo jalo hacia si abrazándole y cubriéndole el su rostro

-"no te muevas"- le susurro al oído, el pelinegro parpadeo confuso ante la actitud del otro

-"usuratonkashi estas actuando extraño"- se separo un poco de él y se giro para buscar la razón por la que estaba actuando de esa manera.

Abrió los ojos muy grandes al darse cuenta del porque de aquello, el rubio lo sujeto del rostro girándolo de nuevo para que le viera. Y sin pensarlo 2 veces le planto un beso.

-"lo siento ´ttebayo"- lo abrazo de nuevo con fuerza, mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre ellos.

La gente corría presurosa a resguardarse de la lluvia, tan solo ellos dos se quedaron en ese lugar, abrazados y sin importarles la fuerte lluvia que les caía encima.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La lluvia no daba tregua y parecía que no iba a detenerse nunca. Ambos se encontraban en una parada de autobuses. Nadie decía nada, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de la lluvia cayendo sobre el pequeño techo de la parada.

Naruto observo varias veces al pelinegro, abriendo y cerrando la boca una y otra vez intentando decir alguna palabra, pero todas morían en su boca.

-"hoy es el cumpleaños de Sakura"- dijo de repente rompiendo el silencio, Naruto le observo de nuevo –"antes de terminar me había dicho que quería venir aquí en este día"- se encontraba cabizbajo, sus mechones de cabello cubrían parte de su rostro –"en ningún momento lo olvide y aun así quería venir a este lugar este mismo día"-

El rubio le dejo de observar y observo al suelo con tristeza, lo sabía perfectamente, sabía que Sasuke no había dejado de querer a Sakura, por ello no había dicho nada al verla besándose con Sai, desde que les había visto no había pronunciado palabra alguna…y eso le dolía…le dolía mucho…y le dolía…porque le quería…

Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos involuntariamente, se froto los ojos con fuerza para secarse las lagrimas en vano. Se sentía mal, mal por Sasuke y mal por sí mismo.

-"lo siento Sasuke"- lo abrazo repentinamente ante la confusión del otro

-"¿Por qué lloras?"- pregunto el Uchiha

-"es tan doloroso… ¿no es así?"- sollozo –"cuando quieres a alguien y quieres hacerle feliz…pero ese alguien no te quiere tanto como quisieras…"-

-"eres un completo dobe"- el pelinegro sonrió tristemente y correspondió el abrazo –"¿lo sabías?"- sintió una lagrima caer sobre su mejilla sin poder evitarlo

La lluvia comenzó a caer con mayor fuerza llevándose consigo esas amargas y tristes lágrimas…

-"Sasuke…"-

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**jejej ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad creo que no quedo tan mal pero no sé, ustedes tienes la última palabra, no falta mucho para que esto se termine, quizá uno o dos capítulos a lo mucho, depende de cómo lo escriba**_

_**En fin, dejen review para la causa "autora floja que no hace conti rápido" xD es fácil, rápido y no les cuesta mucho**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola de nuevo XD oh por dios ya deben soñarme con cada actualización n_nU pero bueno ni modo, ando muy creativa y actualizadora y no puedo desaprovechar esa racha ya que dentro de 2 meses no podre hacerlo más, en fin, muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer, de comentar, de agregar a favoritos, etc., me hacen sumamente feliz T/T**_

_**Sin más que decir, Naruto no es de mi pertenencia, de lo contrario no me vería en la penosa necesidad de andar haciendo esto para satisfacer mi sed de Sasunaru *-***_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

El rubio estornudo ruidosamente esa mañana de lunes, llamando la atención de sus compañeros de clases.

-"Naruto-kun ¿estás bien?"- se acerco preocupada una pelinegra de ojo claros

-"estoy bien"- sonrió limpiándose un poco la nariz –"al parecer ando un poco resfriado"-

-"deberías ir a casa"- comento preocupada

-"estoy bien, un simple resfriado no me matara"- estornudo de nuevo

-"ella tiene razón"- comento el pelinegro sin moverse de su asiento –"deberías irte a casa temprano"- se encontraba observando hacia el frente con la mirada un poco perdida

El rubio le observo durante unos instantes, la verdad es que si se iba ahora a casa, no podría irse con Sasuke a la hora de la salida.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El día había estado realmente lluvioso, parecía que la lluvia no se detendría nunca. Estornudó de nuevo, definitivamente el mundo conspiraba en su contra y la vida le odiaba.

Se quedo ahí parado en la entrada bajo el techo, esperando a que la lluvia le diera alguna tregua. Suspiro, se sentía un poco mal y con ese clima dudaba que pudiera irse a casa pronto a descansar.

-"dobe"- se giro a ver a la persona –"llévate esto"- le dio un paraguas –"pero debes devolvérmelo después"-

-"¿qué haces aquí? Las clases aun no terminan"- pregunto algo sorprendido mientras tomaba el paraguas

-"eso no es problema"- se cruzo de brazos –"al contrario de ti, un día no afecta mis calificaciones"-

Naruto hizo un mohín molesto –"oh cierto, lo olvidaba, eres el señor perfección-ttebayo"-

Sasuke esbozo una media sonrisa y coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio acariciándole toscamente –"hoy no podremos hacerlo, por eso…"- acerco su rostro al del ojiazul haciendo que este se sonrojara –"más te vale estar mejor para mañana"- se separo –"vete con cuidado usuratonkashi"-

Naruto se encontraba con las mejillas coloradas, a veces Sasuke podía ser muy amable. Le sujeto de la manga de la playera –"sasuke"- lo llamo sin mirarle a la cara –"desde siempre tu…siempre me has gust…"-

-"Sasuke"- el aludido se dio la vuelta para observar quien era que le había llamado –"Sasuke"- lo llamo de nuevo, la peli rosa tenia ambas manos sobre su pecho –"lamento importunarte pero…"- dudo un poco antes de continuar –"realmente me gustas Sasuke"- le observo fijamente ante el asombro de los otros dos –"siento haberte dejado pero…me preocupan los rumores…"-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tan solo se limitaron a observarla esperando que aclarara a que se refería –"existen rumores de que ustedes…bueno…"- dudo en continuar –"de que están saliendo…"- dijo finalmente –"no quería creerlo pero los vi en el parque de diversiones y…"- se acerco un poco más al pelinegro –"Sasuke tú no eres gay"-

El Uchiha frunció el entrecejo que sabía ella de lo que era o no era, iba a decir algo cuando de repente fue interrumpido por la voz del rubio.

-"Sasuke"- le sonrió –"parece que ya no seré mas el sustituto de Sakura-chan"- le devolvió el paraguas –"no lo necesito-ttebayo"- agacho la mirada

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, el rubio iba a marcharse pero le sujeto por la muñeca deteniéndole –"Naruto"-

-"¿no es genial Sasuke?"- dijo sin mirarle –"ahora puedes volver con Sakura-chan"- se soltó de su agarre y se echo a correr a pesar de la fuerte lluvia.

Pensó que ya todo estaba bien….si Sasuke era feliz…todo estaba bien…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-"la clase ha terminado, pueden irse"- dijo un peli plata mientras recogía sus papeles y abandonaba el aula, el murmullo y suspiros de algunos se hizo presente

Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente, tomo su maletín y se dispuso a marcharse, tenía que irse lo más rápido posible para evitar a Sasuke. Este por su parte se encontraba en su asiento, recargado sobre su mano y con la mirada un poco ausente.

-"¿no estás olvidando algo?"- se levanto de repente llamando al rubio, este no hizo caso y continuo, Sasuke le detuvo sujetándolo de la muñeca en el marco de la puerta –"tú y yo siempre nos vamos a casa juntos"- dijo sin soltarle

Algunos de los alumnos ya se habían marchado, tan solo algunos poco se quedaron observando la escena tan extraña entre el Uchiha y el Uzumaki.

-"no es necesario-ttebayo"- dijo en un tono un poco bajo de voz

-"un sustituto de Sakura no es necesario"- giro el cuerpo del rubio quedando frente a frente

-"eso ya lo sé-ttebayo"- intento apartarle, mas sin embargo, el pelinegro lo acorralo contra la puerta

-"no quiero un sustituto"- acerco su rostro al suyo –"lo que yo quiero "- le observo fijamente –"es a cierto usuratonkashi"- junto sus labios con los suyos ante la sorpresa de los presentes y del propio Naruto

Ninguno podía creer lo que estaban presenciando, algunos se quedaron con la boca abierta, otros tantos comenzaron a cuchichear, algunos se escandalizaron y otras tantas lloraron por haber perdido de esa forma al azabache.

Sasuke se aparto de él –"le dije a Sakura que no se metiera"- el sonrojo en el rostro de Naruto era tan solo comparable al color de un tomate –"porque no pensaba volver con ella"- continuo observándole –"¿sabes lo que eso significa?"-

Naruto se encontraba realmente feliz, no podía creer que Sasuke le hubiera elegido por encima de Sakura, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, siempre había querido gustarle a Sasuke.

"deja de llorar dobe"- fingió molestia y ladeo el rostro, tenía un leve sonrojo, el rubio no dejo de llorar, tan solo intento limpiar sus lagrimas con la manga de su uniforme.

De repente, sus lágrimas se detuvieron al sentir que era cargado al estilo princesa. Los presentes se sorprendieron igual o incluso más que el rubio.

-"escuchen con atención porque no lo repetiré"- hablo de repente –"el dobe es mío, pobre de aquel que intente acercársele"-

Ninguno de los presentes podía estar más sorprendido por aquello, la situación que acaban de presenciar había sido muy extraña y esa declaración lo había sido aun más.

-"¡pero qué diablos estás diciendo-ttebayo!"- alzo la voz el rubio e intento apartarle –"¡estás loco teme!"-

-"tsk"- dejo de cargarle de esa forma y se lo llevo de ahí cargándolo en su hombro como si de un costal se tratase, todo bajo la protesta de un muy avergonzado Naruto.

En la escuela no quedaban muchos alumnos, pero lo que quedaban pudieron observar aquello, confirmando así, los rumores de que el tan codiciado Sasuke Uchiha, tenía una relación bastante extraña con cierto rubio revoltoso. Naruto dejo de protestar al cabo de un rato, Sasuke no le bajaría y ahora no tenia caso protestar, media escuela les había visto.

Se limito a cruzar los brazos mientras era llevado por el azabache, mientras que Sasuke sonreía de medio lado, no le importaba las miradas de los presentes, tan solo le importaba llevarse de ahí al rubio. Se lo llevaría a su casa y le haría pagar el haber humillado el orgullo Uchiha de esa forma. Amplio su sonrisa, estaba ansioso de llegar a su casa.

Tenía muchos planes en mente para el rubio…planes que involucraban la cama, la ducha, el sofá y sobre todo, el trasero de Naruto.

Si, agradecía vivir solo….

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Termine! Wiiii! Jeje creo que no quedo tan mal este fanfic díganme ¿qué les pareció? ¿Merece al menos un review?**_

_**De nuevo agradezco a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer, de comentar, de agregar a favoritos, etc. Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta aquí, me hace feliz saber que lo que hago le gusta a alguien, me motiva seguir escribiendo mis tonterías.**_

_**Sin más que decir, espero lo hayan disfrutado, este fanfic ha llegado a su final, pero espero me sigan leyendo en otros o en futuros trabajos n_n**_

_**¿Merezco un review?**_


End file.
